


模仿 第五章

by qwe213



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwe213/pseuds/qwe213
Summary: 我要被lof气死了
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 2





	模仿 第五章

**Author's Note:**

> 我要被lof气死了

凌晨5点左右，绿从睡梦中醒来，在清晨的黑暗中眨着眼睛。赤心满意足地倒在他的胸前，而绿的手还轻轻缠绕在他颈后的头发上。赤有一点重，赤的体型比他更大，更宽，但绿认为利远大于弊。他用手指摸着赤的背部肌肉，用鼻子蹭着他的颈弯，准备再次入睡，这时他的PokeNav开始震动了。绿在半睡半醒的状态下，伸手摸索着床头柜，同时努力不惊动赤，不吵醒他。他终于找到了那台设备，把它打开，打着哈欠，睡意朦胧。

“你好……？”

屏幕上是黛西，她的表情有点困惑。绿扬了扬眉毛，因为黛西通常一听到绿按下回答按钮就开始喋喋不休。

“嗨，小弟弟。你身上一定披着一个魁梧的男人。”

绿惊恐地睁大了眼睛，终于清醒过来，意识到这是一个该死的视频电话，黛西什么都能看到。他急忙关掉屏幕，差点把PokeNav掉在地上，把设备塞到耳朵那，小声地发出嘶嘶声。

“你想干什么？”

“你知道吗？本来是有的，但现在我只想知道你昨天晚上发生了什么！”

“——小声点……”绿焦急地瞥了赤一眼，但他还是没有睡醒，一声心满意足的叹息从他的睡梦中飘出。“没事，没事。”

“哦，你不能这样对我。他是赤，不是吗？哇……他已经长大了，不是吗？”

“我们已经二十多岁了，黛西。”

黛西在电话的另一端咯咯地笑着，绿郁闷地抚起了他的刘海。他不太担心黛西知道，她已经知道绿是双性恋好几年了，而且从来没有没有任何意见，绿很感激她。但他有点担心她会变得过于兴奋，然后告诉所有人。从她对自己的恋情如此着迷和兴奋的方式就可以看出这一点。绿还不知道这是不是和赤有什么关系，但他知道这件事很微妙，充满不确定性。

“我只是说！我记得他曾是那么安静、瘦小的孩子，现在看看他，他的背——”

“不要告诉任何人。”

“哇，为什么？我想我们应该庆祝一下！爷爷会很高兴的！也许…有点困惑？但你知道他有多喜欢赤，这是个好消息！”

绿紧闭双唇，心怦怦直跳。如果这件事这么发展、成任何可能的结果，向每个人解释都会很奇怪。他和赤是出了名的对手，而不是恋人。媒体们肯定会轰动起来，考虑到赤过去很难应付媒体，绿完全不知道这件事会是件好事。

“拜托，黛西。我们……这没什么。我们只是…我们昨晚一时冲动了。”

“哦！？”

“是的。所以…我不知道赤是怎么想的，他可能只是性饥渴什么的。我不知道。”

黛西通过扩音器大声嘲笑。“你真的相信吗？我不认为赤是那种轻率对待性的人，不像你几年前那样。如果他对你做了这件事，这一定比那更有意义。你还想要更多的意义，不是吗？”

绿猛地吐了口气，犹豫了一会儿。“…我当然知道。”

“好！因为我觉得你们俩会很般配的。保持冷静，好吗，绿？”

“……好吧。”

“太好了！我不会告诉其他人的，你可以跟他聊聊。我什么也不说，我保证。”

“谢谢你，黛西。”

“没问题，小弟！哦！还有一件事。我们已经决定了婚礼的日期，那就是你们从阿罗拉回来的时候！请说服赤也来，好吗？我希望他在那里！我会发短信告诉你细节。”

“Uhhuh。”绿嘟囔着，已经准备关掉通讯。

“呵呵，想看。。如果你处理得当，我们可能很快就会举行另一场婚礼！”

绿不屑地哼了一声，挂了电话，把PokeNav扔到一边。它嗡嗡响了一次，但黛西没有再打回来。绿闷闷不乐，但他心里暗自庆幸有她的支持。当他把头转向赤，用鼻子亲昵地摩擦着赤的脖子的时候，绿突然觉得，这件事可能是非常正确的，也可能是非常错误的。他决定在日出前的最后几个小时里静静地躺在那里，沐浴在赤强有力的怀抱中。当他回想起昨天晚上早些时候他们在一起绝望地达到高潮的时候，他的脸颊变红了。很难说赤是否特别有技巧，因为他们已经完全沉浸在激情之中。这对绿来说并不新鲜，他过去有过很多伴侣，有男有女，但从来没有真正认真过，没有人能像赤一样。

昨晚，赤那么紧张地盯着他，眼里充满了渴望，但他当然什么也没说。说句公道话，绿也没说什么。虽然毫无疑问，绿制造了很多噪音，但当真正要说话的时候，绿说的全是些胡言乱语。毕竟很难判断赤有什么感觉。绿不确定是要马上开始一场严肃的谈话，还是表现得好像发生的事情没什么大不了的。他决定也许能找到一个折中的办法。他知道他想要赤，不仅如此，他还知道赤还打算回到白银山去，如果赤回去了，这只会让他更受伤。

绿叹了口气，用胳膊搂住赤宽阔的肩膀，赤哼了一声，把他抱得更紧了。绿感到他的眼睛又变得沉重起来。

大概过了两个小时，绿又动了一下，这一次是因为突然没有了赤身体的重量。他睁开眼睛，迎接他的是赤略带恐惧的表情。绿努力保持冷静，懒洋洋地朝他笑着。这似乎在一定程度上起了作用，赤坐在他旁边，回敬他一个紧张但绝对真诚的微笑。

“嘿。”

赤害羞地朝他点了点头。他揉了揉后脑勺，显然希望能把帽子藏在脑袋上。绿小心翼翼地挪向他，慢慢地吻了他的嘴唇。他感到赤的呼气在他的嘴边，赤的身体在触摸下放松了。当绿抽离的时候，绿又把他们俩拉了下来，他们侧躺着，面朝着对方。

“你没事吧，伙计？”

赤想了想，点点头。绿把这个当做向前移动一步的信号，他在赤的胸口上放了一根手指。他心满意足地叹了口气，决定暂时把那些疑问抛到脑后。像这样亲密无间的感觉太好了，不容忽视。

“伙计，昨晚太棒了。我很确定我进入了下一个维度。”

赤的脸涨得通红，挑起了一条粗眉，但他的表情似乎很可爱。他张开嘴想说话，但又闭上了。绿耐心地等着，好奇地看着他。赤终于开口了，他的声音比以前更轻、更沙哑了，但他还是开口了。

“…你……你…是在说—说…战斗吗？”

绿眨了眨眼睛，他慢慢反应过来了，原来赤是在开玩笑。赤连最简短的句子都要费力地串起来，他正在用一个笑话逗他。绿浑身发热，无助地对着赤的胸口咯咯地笑。

“我会把这当成前戏。不过，当我做的时候，我真的不会去想那个该死的的骑拉帝纳。”

赤皱起了眉头，轻轻拍了一下绿的头，好像要惩罚他侮辱了一只小精灵。在赤看来，每只小精灵都是好的。绿翻了一下白眼，但是他很想把主题带回来，一旦赤的头脑回到充满神奇宝贝的云里，绿就很难把赤拉出来。

“…但是说真的，我…很令人吃惊，不是吗？”

赤啧了一声，然后他只是轻轻地笑了笑，然后不好意思地点了点头表示同意。绿翘起了嘴角，对自己的技术相当自豪，当然，坦诚地讲赤也做得不错——等一下。这不能…可能吗？绿疑惑地看着赤。

“你做得也不错。你……以前做过吗？”

赤的脸红得更厉害了，他的脸实际上和他的名字一样。他向旁边瞥了一眼，绿等着他的回答。绿觉得出乎意料又觉得这也在情理之中。绿从来没听说过赤有舞伴，但如果赤有过，他也不会在山上大喊出来。但是…毕竟一年多过去了，他们没有见过对方，赤真的没见过任何人吗？也许一个为了战斗爬上白银山的训练家引起过他的注意？很难说白银山是人与人亲近的最佳场所，但赤肯定会冒险下山一两次吧？绿难以置信地微微摇了摇头。

“来吧，伙计。你肯定做过，不是吗？你知道的，人总是有需求的？”

赤有点恼怒地叹了口气，摇了摇头。绿以为自己没有……不顾一切的欲望或需要，或者其他任何东西，有时只是想要上床做个爱。但赤是不同的，这可是赤。一想到自己可能是赤的例外，他的心就怦怦直跳。

“好的，很公平。我想、我只是想…我不知道。你现在很性感，有些人更在乎这个而不是…其他的事情。”

赤挑起眉毛，似乎要无言地问绿是不是也属于其中之一。绿意识到自己所说的话的含意，冷静了下来。

“我不是那个意思……我的意思是，这很不错！——你现在的样子并没有什么不好，我——事实上，你现在的样子，我——”绿突然停住了，目光移开，有点惊慌地咬着嘴唇。一阵令人作呕的沉默，但作为两人中比较自信的一个，绿知道他有责任挽救它。

“…我的意思是，不管怎么说，我是我们两个中比较好看的那一个，所以如果要指责什么的话，我应该指责你利用我的身体。”

赤终于哼了一声，现在看起来轻松多了。他突然向前伸出手指，抚摩着绿的脸，用拇指抚摸着皮肤。绿一声轻喘，伸出手来紧紧抓住赤的手。他觉得自己如此脆弱，而赤看起来也差不多。他们都被公认为在自己领域最强大的展示，领导者战无不胜的团队，但这是不同的。性和它的后果并不一定总是等同于情感上的亲密，至少对绿来说不一样，但这是不同的。绿展示给赤自己的全部，一种完全陌生的东西，但这还好，因为绿也能看到赤的全部。

...也许不是每一个部分，但每一部分都有强烈的感情，绿不能否认这一点，但要影响赤的选择，需要更多。

绿挪开了他的手，打断了他们目光的接触。尽管如此，他还是紧紧地贴着赤，把头靠在赤的胸口上。过了一会儿，紧张的气氛有所缓和，绿微微一笑，觉得赤的手在抚弄他那又尖又长的头发，偶尔在他的手指和大拇指之间卷几缕头发。

天啊，他永远也忘不了这件事。

在清晨的最后几个小时，绿决定不再谈论任何沉重的话题。他并不是没有什么可问的，恰恰相反。绿满以为自己有101个问题要问，但他暗下决心，要慢慢地对待赤。没绿他的话，赤只能交流这么多，但强迫赤说话不是个办法。

当绿的PokeNav闹钟响时，他们不情愿地从床上爬了起来。结果十分钟后在淋浴时又做爱了。虽然这是令人愉快的，但绿仍然发现，除了赤裸裸的吸引力之外，他根本不知道发生了什么。为什么是现在？当然，与阿罗拉的地理位置相比，白银山是一个激情杀手，但是他们也有在其他地方相遇的机会。绿几乎以为他的脑袋会因为嗡嗡作响的问题和想法而爆炸，但赤放在他肩膀上的手把他带了回来。他的眉毛因为关心而皱了起来，绿轻轻地挥了挥手，脸上带着微笑。

“我很好。我只是希望这里的墙很厚，虽然我们俩都有吸引力，但我敢肯定成也不希望看到他的堂兄两次性趣盎然。”

赤突然显得很窘迫，看了看洗手间的门，好像成也真的在门的另一边。绿突然大笑起来，递给他一条毛巾。

“别担心，兄弟。这房子足够大了，他不会听到的。另外外面是皮卡丘。”

就在这个时候，皮卡丘开始发出抱怨声，并在浴室门上挠来挠去。赤在腰间系了一条毛巾，笔直地站在那里，而绿在背后转着眼睛，拉着自己的毛巾。皮卡丘因为整晚没人理睬而显得非常生气，当赤把皮卡丘抱在怀里时，它闷闷不乐地丘丘叫着。它愤怒地瞪着赤身后的绿，绿忍不住有点沾沾自喜，把舌头伸了出来。

“你应该在全身湿透的时候，抱着一只带着电气的啮齿动物吗？’尤其是在它还会大发脾气的时候。”

赤嘘了一声，把皮卡丘放下来。他开始做着和昨天战斗时一样的动作，但这次动作幅度变小了。皮卡丘的耳朵耷拉着，但它鸣叫着表示同意。赤挠了挠它的下巴，终于把它弄得舒服起来了，它高兴地咕咕叫着，几乎听起来像在咯咯地笑。最后它平静下来，朝厨房跳去，又把赤绿两人单独留在那里。他们一起回到卧室，准备迎接新的一天。

绿本想再次提起这个话题，但不知怎么的，当他张开嘴时，神奇宝贝的对话就出来了。

“嘿，赤。那些姿势，你是不是…给你的精灵们手语？”

赤惊奇地看了看四周，然后点了点头，然后穿上外套。绿哼了一声作为回应，花了一点时间来选择他自己的外套。

“你昨天在战斗中也这样做了，不是吗？这令人吃惊。比如，竹兰甚至不知道接下来会发生什么，而喷火龙的反应比我见过的任何神奇宝贝都要快。这是……你在白银山做的吗？教它们的吗？”

赤一开始没有反应过来，而是穿上裤子，系上腰带。然后他点了点头，看上去有点尴尬。绿则因兴奋而眼睛发亮。

“哇…！这是……真了不起，伙计。我知道你一直很擅长和神奇宝贝沟通，但这就像……一个突破。你告诉爷爷了吗？他会为此兴奋的。”

赤摇了摇头，但他现在看起来很高兴。

“嘿，我真的不……我知道这包括很多，但它不是…真正的手语吧？那只是你为宝可梦们创造的东西。你有没有考虑过……学习人类版的？就像……因为我知道你…好吧，我知道你通常不说话。”

赤沉重地坐在床上，摇着头。交流这个话题总是有点让人头疼，但绿还不想就此罢休。

“只是因为……我们互相发短信很好。如果我们有更多的交流就更好了。直接的交流方式？我…我也会学。我是说，我知道你听得很清楚，但是…你知道，为了理解你。我甚至也可以教我的精灵们。”

赤抬头一看，心中充满了惊叹。他看起来非常感动，绿可以为他做任何事情，突然，他们又回到了那个时刻。赤坐在床上，拉着绿的手，绿和赤在一起。

“赤，听着。我知道我们在这儿待不了多久，但我想让你知道——”

“绿？你起来了吗？”

听到成也在卧室门外的声音，绿的和赤的几乎都吓得魂不附体。绿恢复得更快了，不过他叫了一声作为回应，声音还是有点高。

“嗯？是的？”

幸运的是，成也不是那种早上闯进房间的人，他在门外耐心地等着。绿感觉轻松了一点，拍了拍赤的肩膀，站了起来。

“早餐都摆在桌子上了，知道赤在哪里吗？”我敲了敲他的房间，但他好像不在那里。皮卡丘正在狼吞虎咽地吃早饭呢，他每次散步都带着他的神奇宝贝，是不是？”

赤低着头，看上去比以前更内疚了。绿只是笑笑。

“不，他和我在一起，我们起得超级早，然后去跑步。”

“啊！早上好，赤！好吧，你们两个慢慢来！”

当成也从门口走开时，脚步声渐渐消失了，这回轮到绿显得很内疚。

“伙计，他对我们太好了，我们就像喜怒无常的青少年一样。”

“好、好色的青、青少年。”

绿哼了一声，用自己的脚轻轻碰了碰赤的脚。

“对了。我敢打赌这是你这辈子第一次做爱。我对你这种人就是有这种影响。”

他对赤笑了笑，而他得到的却是赤的一个极好的微笑。绿感觉很放松，把他的精灵球系在他的腰带上，快速地理了下发型，然后走向门口。

“你来吗？天啊，成也的煎饼在召唤我。”

赤站起来点点头，但他在开门之前抓住了绿的手。绿转身面对着他，绿的心怦怦直跳。

“我……我.......我…”

“没事的，伙计。慢慢来。”

赤沉甸甸地咽了口唾沫，好像喉咙里有个疼痛的硬块。绿等待着，保持着平静的表情。

“……手、手语……听、听起来……不、不错。”

天啊，绿感觉自己真的要幸福地昏倒了，但赤似乎还没有结束。

我、我…我想……尽、尽可能……”赤停了一会儿，闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。他看上去像是在心算，几秒钟后，他继续下去。“…和绿、和绿说话。”

每句话都像是真的灼痛了赤的喉咙，但他还是说了出来，而且听起来很真诚。绿向前伸出手，紧紧地拥抱着赤，几乎想哭。

“我也想和你多谈谈——这听起来太棒了。我们会努力的，好吗？”

赤拥抱了绿，紧紧地抱着他。绿希望他可以问一下，多说话是否意味着他们会有更多的时间在一起，但不知何故，在那一刻，尽管赤很努力，但绿说不出话来拯救自己的生命。

绿那一天再一次被赤的问题堵住了，而且他看起来很疲惫。“疲惫不堪”并不是绿经常能感觉到的，但即使是在昨晚和今天早上的旋风中，他也能感觉到。表面上一切似乎都很好，但他看得出赤内心的恐慌。每当有人跟赤说话时，赤就会剧烈地抽搐，好像有人要把他从思想的深渊中拉出来。绿也有同感，但绿更善于掩饰。赤唯一想要对此隐瞒的人就是绿，这并不能完全令人信服。赤笑得更多的事实只是让人觉得他不是在做自己。

他们今天没有出现在战斗树，虽然令人羞耻，但绿认为这是一个很好的分散注意力的机会。相反，他们一起出去探险，在海滩上训练谜拟Ｑ。它在阳光下有些挣扎，但它决心继续前进。没有黑色遮阳伞它看起来不是很舒服，但随着训练的进行，它变得更强壮、更自信，到傍晚太阳下山的时候，它似乎一点也不为光线所困扰了。绿很自豪地走过去坐在它旁边，而赤和皮卡丘一起训练了一会儿。

“今天干得不错，谜拟Ｑ。也许在我们回关东之前，你甚至可以在战斗树上比赛。”

谜拟Ｑ高兴地咯咯笑着，想到要回关东，不禁激动得浑身发抖。绿也不能怪它，因为那个房间里的皮卡丘杂志上有一半的文章都是在那里写的。

“那里很美，但和这里不一样。这里有点田园风光，是吧？但也许这只是因为我是个游客。”

谜拟Ｑ摇了摇它的爪子，绿想知道它能听懂多少。精灵宝可梦当然能理解情感，但绿不确定他们是否理解人类文化的复杂性，同样，人类对精灵宝可梦的理解也是如此。

然而，谜拟Ｑ的理解就像把皮卡丘和某种流行的现象联系在一起一样深入，在这样一个孤独的物种中，这是一件非常罕见的事情。也许它能很好地适应关东，也许绿能让谜拟Ｑ比皮卡丘更出名，这个想法让他傻笑起来。他拍了拍谜拟Ｑ的头，它开心地点点头。

赤走到他们后面，绿跳了起来。他转过头去，撅起嘴，脸颊上泛起红晕。

“你在那儿站了多久了？”

赤不好意思地傻笑着，举起两根手指。绿的呻吟着。

“那么久？天啊，要是我可站不了那么久？”

绿把目光转向大海，赤坐在他身旁。皮卡丘蹦蹦跳跳地走过来，用胳膊肘轻轻碰了碰赤的胳膊，急切地想引起他的注意。绿转了转眼睛，又把目光转向了谜拟Ｑ。它抬起头来望着他，虽然通过那块破布不可能看出它的表情，但绿可以发誓说，他感到一种怜悯之情在胸中燃烧。它突然向海滩冲去，叫皮卡丘跟着它。皮卡丘的耳朵因好奇而抽动着，突然间它也有了玩的冲动。它在谜拟Ｑ后面狂奔，两个人开始在海滩上相互追逐，从水里飞快地看着它们。绿扬起眉毛，朝它们笑了笑，很长一段时间以来第一次感到心满意足。

绿突然感觉到赤的手指，他看过去，发现赤已经慢慢挪了过来。绿的脸变成了粉红色，但他没有抽开。

“嘿，老兄，你知道成也可能就在附近……”

赤眨了眨眼睛，看上去有点受伤，而绿差点把自己的舌头咬掉。在赤松开之前他迅速用手指抓住赤的手指。

“我的意思是……我想我不介意……如果你不喜欢，我的意思是。”

这是一个危险的问题，绿不确定他是否想知道答案，但过了几秒钟，赤看着大海，点点头。夕阳西下，橙色的光照在他的脸上，赤的脸美得出奇，但赤也显得很疲惫。

“你……想谈谈……我们吗？”

这种沉默持续了一段时间，赤终于耸了耸肩。绿不知道该怎么想。

“我问你，你……点头和摇头……”

赤咬着嘴唇，他的眼睛还在水面上，但他点了点头。绿靠得更近了一点，不知道从哪里开始。

“所以……嗯。我想第一件事是……你……你喜欢我吗？”

赤终于回头看了看，对绿扬起眉毛，就像绿丢了脑袋一样。绿看了不禁哈哈大笑起来。

“来吧。来吧。伙计，你知道我的意思。你……只是想和我做爱，或者…或者你……”绿耸耸肩，笨拙地拖着脚。赤紧握着他的手。“还是……还是你想要…比那还要多吗？”

赤的脸红了，同样地拖着脚，绿的心里也有一种不知道答案的恐慌，他害怕赤不能立刻做出决定。他把这个想法往下推了推，为自己找了一个合理的理由：一般来说，考虑到赤的特点，这也不是一件容易决定的事情。

...赤点了点头，绿突然意识到他有多想看到这一幕。他们俩靠得更近了，笨拙地把头扭开，让嘴巴歪向一边，这一动作与他们先前失去控制的样子大不相同。他们终于成功了，嘴唇贴在一起。这是一个温柔的吻，没有任何先前的紧迫性。当他们拉开时，绿移到赤身边，让赤的一只胳膊搭在他的肩膀上。很好，绿觉得很安全。

“酷。我也是。我猜……渴望和实际做起来……是不一样的。”

赤点了点头，绿看到赤点头很不高兴。

“…你要回白银山去，是吗？”

赤又点了点头，但至少他有点犹豫。绿发出一声尖锐的叹息，但他没有推开赤。如果他们现在发生战斗，他们就会失去宝贵的时间。即便如此，绿现在还不愿放弃。

“……为什么？你是世界上最强的教练。你……你不需要再在那里训练了。”

赤摇了摇头，突然显得很疏远。

“赤，那不是你的错。你没有做到。”

超梦不仅仅是问题所在，有时候赤似乎肩负着每个精灵的责任。但是世界上有成千上万的精灵，成千上万的坏人，但只有一个赤。也许这意味着他永远不会停止训练，比起人类，赤更关心精灵。他想变得足够强壮来帮助它们所有人。

赤没有回答，绿沉重地叹了口气，靠在他身上。也许是没有希望了。

“我很想你。我想你很长时间了。”

赤没有回应，只是轻轻捏了一下绿的胳膊。

“我…我觉得你很酷，伙计。你是我认识的最酷的人。”

妈的，眼泪从他脸上流下来了。绿挣脱开，使劲擦了擦眼睛，赤看上去很伤心，但他还是尽力了，向前倾了倾身子，轻轻地擦去绿脸上的泪水。绿摇摇头，双唇紧闭。

“我……我不知道，我…我想要这个很久了，就像…所有的感觉都在那里，但是…这只会让说再见变得更难。啊，狗屎。别看着我哭，伙计。”

最后，绿终于起身，他深吸了一口气，让自己平静下来。眼泪停止了，即使他并没有感觉好很多。

“不管怎么说！别为我担心，这很奇怪，和你儿时的竞争对手搞在一起什么的。我一直都知道这并不容易。”

绿最后叹了口气，站了起来。

“我猜问题是……你想继续这样做吗？直到我们回家我是说？只是偷偷地，或者……”

赤皱起了眉头，这显然是最难回答的问题之一。他的表情中充满了深深的忧虑，而绿则轻蔑地挥了挥手，尽量装出一副没事的样子。

“没事的，伙计。无论你的回答是什么我都没有问题。哈。这不是你的责任。如果你不想，今晚甚至不必做决定。”

赤看起来很痛苦，双拳紧握。绿只是感到很沮丧，如果赤这么在意，那他为什么要回到白银山呢？他强忍着不生气，毕竟他们俩也像对方一样挣扎着。比起这件事……绿更关心赤，这并不是赤的错。

赤站了起来，俯身吻了一下绿的脸颊。会没事的。也许等会不会这么好，但现在还不错。绿终于笑了。

“来吧，我们抓几只精灵回去吧。”


End file.
